1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus, a method for setting the broadcast receiving apparatus, and a program for setting the broadcast receiving apparatus. The present invention is preferably applied to, for example, a broadcast receiving apparatus capable of receiving digital terrestrial broadcasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for terrestrial television broadcasting, the transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting (also called “digital terrestrial broadcasting”) until 2011 has been determined. Accordingly, most of television broadcast receiving apparatuses sold recently support not only analog broadcasting but also digital terrestrial broadcasting.
In digital terrestrial broadcasting, the allocation of broadcast channels differs from area to area. Accordingly, after a television broadcast receiving apparatus is installed, a user has to perform a process of scanning broadcast channels to be received and registering receivable broadcast channels before the start of use of the apparatus. This process is also called a “channel scanning process”.
During the channel scanning process, broadcast channels for digital terrestrial broadcasting are sequentially scanned to determine on each scanned channel (target channel) whether the scanned channel is receivable. Accordingly, it takes much time to complete the channel scanning process.
A method of registering receivable broadcast channels without performing the time-consuming channel scanning process is also used. According to this method, specifically, a television broadcast receiving apparatus previously stores information items (hereinafter, also referred to as “broadcast channel allocation information items”) regarding the allocations of broadcast channels for respective areas, prompts a user to select an installation area where the apparatus is installed, retrieves broadcast channel allocation information for the selected area, and registers the broadcast channels.
As digital terrestrial broadcasting is becoming widespread, the number of relay stations for relaying digital terrestrial broadcasts increases. Consequently, the number of areas having different allocations of broadcast channels also increases. It is therefore complicated to generate broadcast channel allocation information items for respective areas. Furthermore, since the number of areas to be selected by the user increases, the user may be confused with the increased areas. In the future, therefore, it will be difficult to use the above-described method and the channel scanning process will have to be performed.
There has been proposed a television broadcast receiving apparatus that reduces time to determine whether a scanned broadcast channel is receivable, thus reducing time necessary for the channel scanning process. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-363806 discloses such a television broadcast receiving apparatus.